tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
The gameplay of Tadukooverse is like normal Minecraft for the most part, which you can read about on the Minecraft Wiki if you want to learn more. The differences include money, more book functions, chat censoring, protection, a calendar system, multiple worlds, hack protection, announcements, player heads, realistic shopping, the Rules Test, and the Starting Bank Loan. Money world.]] Money is added by iConomy, and you can obtain it in multiple ways, most of which are controlled by Essentials. You get money when you start, but with the addition of the Rules Test and Starting Bank Loan, you must earn the starting money by completing the Rules Test. The money you earn can be used to buy items from the stores, other people, or just for bragging rights. Books book.]] Even though books can now be written in Vanilla Minecraft, Tadukooverse allowed writing in books before that by using Bookworm, which adds a different way of writing in them, using commands instead of the default way. This way makes it easier to make copies of books and then you can sell multiple copies in the server to make money, or to trade with people for other items. You can also place them in bookshelves and then make libraries, like the Flatvale Library. Bookworm is no longer used. BookWormConverter is currently being used to convert the bookworm books into vanilla books, and BookShelf is now used to place books into bookshelves and allow for unlimited copies of a book or even to sell them from the shelf. BookRules is used for the rules book and certain other books to be given to you when you first join the server. Chat Censoring One of the rules of Tadukooverse is that you're not allowed to curse. This is enforced by the censored chat, added by CensorIt. If you say a curse word, it will be replaced by another word at random from a list, and it will make whatever you say sound hilarious. Unfortunately it messes up the formatting of your chat, too. Protection Lockette Protection Lockette allows you to protect other people from opening or using your doors, chests, furnaces, and various other things. All you need to do is place a sign with private on or next to it. WorldGuard Protection WorldGuard allows plots to be protected. It is used in the cities of Tadukooverse, and you must pay whoever owns the city to get a plot. Only you will be allowed to build or destroy on that plot, but other people can open or use the furnaces, chests, and other items unless you use a Lockette sign to protect them. Calendar System The calendar system (added by RolePlayCalendar) is only used in game, and the months and days of the week are replaced by whatever Tadukoo put in for them. It started out with January 1, 2020, and each Minecraft day (20 minutes), it would say "Today is of Week, Month #, Year." Some days sound quite hilarious. Multiple Worlds Multiverse allows for multiple worlds to be present on the server. Some have specific purposes, some are for cities, and some are just sort of there. Hack Protection Another rule on Tadukooverse is that you're not allowed to hack. This is enforced using NoCheatPlus, which will prevent most hacks. It will ban people for some of the hacks, and kick people for some as well. bPermissions allows ops to do what they should be able to without being accused of hacking by NoCheatPlus. Announcements Announcements are broadcasted through the server by SimpleAutoAnnounce every ten minutes or so providing helpful information while you're on the server, and sometimes fun facts or things you didn't know. Player Heads Decapitation is used so that when you kill another player (or by a rare chance when a player dies from other causes), he drops his head. This head can be placed anywhere (that you're allowed to place blocks in), and can be used to show off. You may also set up a bounty for someone's head. Realistic Shopping RealShopping makes it so that you can enter a store, take whatever you want, pay at the cash register, and leave. This makes the shopping more realistic. You are unable to teleport in or out of a shop, and you can't leave without paying or leaving items in the store. Rules Test When you first join, you are in a dungeon where you can read the rules of the server. You will then proceed through a test where you must answer questions about the rules or be punished. You get money for correct answers and lose money for incorrect answers. If you receive less than $1000 from the test, you will be given the choice to take a loan from the bank for the remaining money or to just continue along in the server. Starting Bank Loan The loan mentioned in the Rules Test section is known as the Starting Bank Loan. Your first plot is no longer free (as it was in the past), and it is now $500. This is cheap, as any plots other than your first one cost $10,000 in Flatvale at least. Category:Gameplay